


Distance

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Sad Noctis Lucis Caelum, Worried Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: It’s like Prompto and him are growing apart. His shrink tries to reassure him that Prompto isn’t going anywhere, but Noctis can still feel the distance between them.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Distance

The loneliness would’ve drowned him if Prompto hadn’t come along. And Prompto was a welcomed ray of sunshine in his dark, bleak world. It was Prompto’s light which gave him the strength to see through the darkness, the shadows. He felt like that light was fading, that the foreboding darkness was returning.

It was another sweltering summer in Insomnia, but Noctis was planning to spend his summer elsewhere. His country house was a big, beautiful lodge located in a forest far from the Crown City. The lodge was private property even Ignis and Gladio weren’t aware of, though His Majesty and Cor respected his privacy enough to allow that to continue.

It didn’t matter if his shrink knew, too. The old man couldn’t disclose patient information to anyone, except His Majesty was probably an exception to that rule. “That’s where I’ll be going, but it’s not like I’m ever alone. _My_ servants report back to the Citadel as my father and Cor requested.”

“Does that upset you, Your Highness?” his shrink asked, writing something, most likely prescribing a prescription, or perhaps a refill for his last prescription. “It seems like you’re upset to me.”

He sat up, his hair and uniform disheveled. He looked like just another teenage boy, but looks are deceiving in his case. “Of course I am! I can’t carry the crown with me all the time. I don’t want to be a perfect, proper fucking prince wherever I go.”

A reasonable question, not one however he was prepared to answer. “It’s who you are, Your Highness. Do you think people are holding your birthright against you? Is that the problem here?”

“My best friend and I are inseparable, but I think who I am scares him sometimes.”

“Prompto, your classmate, the one you describe as being open-minded, but then why would this boy have a problem with who are you?”

“…We’re not as close anymore. We’re drifting apart like I thought would fucking happen.”

“That’s an assumption too early to make, isn’t it?”

“… It’s not, though. I can just feel it, that he’s pulling away from me for … for some fucking cunt who doesn’t deserve him.”

“Since Prompto is your best friend, I suppose you feel entitled to his attention and affection?”

“...Well, I love him.”

“Is that so?”

“… I’m tired. And I don’t want to talk anymore.”

“We’ll continue this conversation later, then.”

Of course, Noctis was given a prescription after the session. He took the bottle in his hands, then stormed outside for fresh air. He saw Ignis and Gladio waiting for him in the Regalia, with their eyes trained on the bottle of pills in his hand. He shoved the sedatives into his pants pocket, just before sitting beside Gladio in the Regalia.

“Not the Citadel, Iggy. I’d rather stay at my penthouse tonight.”

XOXO

On the weekends, Prompto and he would go to the arcade. His responsibilities as the Crown Prince and the psychiatry appointments were taking a toll on his friendship, but Prompto didn’t seem bothered by his busy schedule. He couldn’t fault Prompto, not when he had been forbidden from confiding to the blond. He was already a private person, except this time Noctis was prohibited from talking to the only person who he felt comfortable confiding in.

It wasn’t like Prompto didn’t notice Noctis withdrawing from him, especially since Noctis was withdrawing from everyone around him. He tended to become distant, just a trait he had developed over the years. He wasn’t pulling away from Prompto willingly, his detached demeanor being the Citadel’s consequence from seemingly _silencing_ him. It was to protect confidential information, so the Citadel’s secrets wouldn’t reach the wrong ears.

He overheard Ignis in the kitchen. The brunet was about to prepare dinner for him. “What would you like to eat, Noctis?”

He lay on the couch with his headphones on. His left arm was draped over his eyes. The other was resting on his stomach. “You can decide. I’m going to take a nap.”

“Very well,” Ignis sighed, flipping through a cookbook. “I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.”

“Hmmm.”

“It won’t take too long.”

A few minutes passed and Noctis felt someone shaking him awake. It didn’t seem like Ignis to him since their touch seemed a bit hesitant. “Wakey, wakey!”

Noctis groaned in response. “…Is that you, Prompto? Did Iggy let you in?”

Prompto giggled at him. His laughter stalling as Noctis looked him in the eyes. The blond saw dark circles, bags underneath Noctis’ red-rimmed eyes. “Oh, my gosh! I’m sorry, Noct. You look exhausted. I wouldn’t have disturbed you if I knew-”

“It’s fine,” Noctis reassured, sitting up, then pulling Prompto down beside him on the couch. “Besides, I’m sure Iggy would’ve woken me up anyway.”

Prompto nudged him with his elbow. “You should rest. So I should just go home …”

“Stay,” Noctis pleaded, grabbing Prompto’s wrist, his thumb brushing the back of Prompto’s hand. “You’re already here anyway.”

The blond sat back down. “Okay, _Your Highness_. You’re going to bed early, though.”

“Okay, _Iggy_ ,” Noctis teased, squeezing Prompto’s hand before letting go.

XOXO

He fell asleep watching Netflix with Prompto in bed. The sedative helped him sleep throughout the night, but Noctis woke up in the morning with his arm around Prompto’s waist. The embrace was warm, just something Noctis _needed_ from Prompto. This wasn’t the way to get that, especially since Prompto didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

As Prompto slept in, Noctis took a shower. His bathroom filled with steam, a mist that obscured one’s sight. He leaned against the tiles as his back slid down. He sat on the floor just lost in thought. He had another appointment with his psychiatrist today. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

But if he didn’t go, then the old man would report his absence to the Citadel. His father would get involved and Noctis didn’t want that to happen. He would never try to disappoint his father on purpose either.

There was a knock on his bathroom door. It was Ignis checking on him. “You’ve been in there for a while, Noctis.”

 _This_ was a morning ritual now between them. His actions were always overanalyzed by everyone. “Yeah, I know.”

“What would you like for breakfast?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You have to eat something, Noctis.”

“…Surprise me, then.”

When Ignis left, Noctis let out a sigh. He took his time showering. He also took his time getting dressed as well. It was around this time that Prompto woke up. “…Your cologne smells nice.”

He looked at Prompto stirring in bed through the mirror. “Thanks, Prom.”

“Are you going somewhere?” Prompto asked, crawling toward him, then sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. “You didn’t tell me.”

His hands clutched the dresser as his head lowered. “…I’ll be back soon.”

Prompto pouted at him. “It’s fine. I understand, Noct.”

He finally turned around. The blond gave him a small smile. “It won’t take long. Then we can do whatever you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Don’t worry, I keep my promises.”

XOXO

The chaise lounge was comfortable enough, but Noctis’ nerves were still getting the better of him. He wasn’t prepared to talk about anything, especially Prompto who was waiting for him at his penthouse. He couldn’t stay silent forever, though his psychiatrist was prodding him with questions already.

It took him a while to respond to his psychiatrist. He wasn’t a morning person and still tired. His dark circles and eye bags were still prominent as ever. “It’s my fault. I’m the problem. I keep shutting people out, pushing people away-”

He heard his psychiatrist writing. The fountain pen tapped against the clipboard as his psychiatrist took notes. “But I don’t think you should blame yourself. You’re not an ordinary teenage boy like Prompto is. You’re a prince.”

He let out a sigh, then shut his red-rimmed eyes. “I know, I know. Even if I wanted to, I could never forget who I am.”

“Are the sedatives helping, Your Highness?” his psychiatrist asked, checking the recording device, that was documenting their sessions. “If not, then I can always up the dosage.”

“It doesn’t matter …” Noctis mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Why do you say that, Your Highness?”

“I’ll be at the lodge soon enough, anyway.”

Then Noctis’ psychiatrist suggests _that._ “You should maybe invite your friends this time.”

Without hesitation, Noctis sat up at the suggestion. “But I can’t-”

His psychiatrist countered him as expected. “You _won’t_ , Your Highness.”

Of course, Noctis retorted. His eyebrows knitting together in frustration. “How do I even explain to them that I’ve been basically hiding away at a lodge all this time?”

His psychiatrist was calm and composed as usual. “You don’t have to, Your Highness. You can just invite them for now. I believe spending some time with your friends away from the Crown City can improve your friendships, especially your friendship with Prompto.”

“I mean, I guess. I was looking at a new property, anyway. I need a change of scenery.”

“In that case, I strongly suggest you invite your friends over to the lodge. You’ll have another haven soon enough.”

“Unlike my lodge, I hope my lake house stays a secret.”

“You’ve kept your lodge a secret for this long. Anyhow, I think you did great today. Until next time, Your Highness.”

“See you later, doc.”

XOXO

He saw Prompto sitting in front of the TV. The blond sat cross-legged on the floor, with an ice cream cone in his hand. The beautiful blond wasn’t alone, his shield seated on the couch watching whatever movie Prompto chose. They both turned to look at him, the beautiful blond and Gladio wearing a concerned facial expression.

He had told Ignis about the lodge. His advisor was surprised, that he had property other than the penthouse. The shield would be briefed by Ignis soon enough, but Prompto would be briefed by him.

He helped Prompto onto his feet. Then Noctis led the blond into his bedroom. “So I was wondering if you’d like to spend the summer with me.”

His best friend nodded right away. “Of course I would, Noct!”

“Then I hope you don’t mind staying at my lodge,” Noctis said, laying down, his eyes closing as fatigue overwhelmed him.

“When did you get a lodge?” Prompto asked, kneeling at Noctis’ bedside.

“It’s a long story.”

“Okay, I’ll let you rest. And I’ll let Iggy and Gladio know you’re sleeping.”

“Hmmm.”

“Sweet dreams, Noct.”

It was around sunset when Ignis woke him up. Unlike Gladio, Ignis was always gentle waking him up. “It’s time for dinner, Your Highness. You should eat something. You barely ate anything for breakfast and skipped lunch.”

A groan slipped from his pale lips. “Okay, okay.”

Gladio and Prompto were already seated at the table. The brunet smiled as Noctis emerged from his bedroom. “There you are, Noct.”

“I’m so excited to spend summer with you guys,” Prompto chirped, his legs swinging back and forth underneath the table.

“I’m curious, Your Highness. When did you get this lodge? Why didn’t you tell us about it? Is that where you’ve been going all this time?” Ignis asked, eyebrows knitted, lips pressed together.

He was expecting those types of questions. He inhaled deeply before trying to answer Ignis’ questions. “It’s a country house I stay at when I need a break. My father and Cor are aware of where I am whenever I disappear for a while.”

“Are you serious?” Gladio scoffed, frowning. “I’m your shield. I’m supposed to protect you-”

“Obviously, I’m not alone at the lodge. I’m assigned servants and guards. I should’ve told you guys but …” Noctis sighed, head hanging low, eyes trained on his lap. “Guys, I’m sorry. Sometimes I just need space-”

His best friend playfully kicked him from underneath the table. “Well, I guess I understand. I’m not a noble, so I don’t expect you to tell me everything.”

Noctis looked up to meet Prompto’s eyes. “Even now, I talk to you more than any noble. You’re my best friend, Prompto.”

“ _Okay!_ ” Gladio chuckled, clearing his throat. “Since I respect His Majesty and Cor, I can’t stay mad at you.”

“And I feel the same way as Gladio,” Ignis admitted, sipping wine. “Let’s just finish dinner. We can talk about this later if we have to.”

He nodded in agreement. “Sure.”

The blond giggled. “Then Gladio and I can finish the movie we were watching.”

His shield groaned in annoyance. “You always pick the stupidest movies, Prompto. Why don’t you bug your best friend over here?”

“But Noct always falls asleep!”

“Too bad, blondie!"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
